L'ultime Solace
by s-ia0803
Summary: Os historique écrit pour une communauté d'auteur.   Perso : Bill et Tom.  Warning : death


Ecrit pour th-interactive-one-shot, sur une idée de bibliotheque-os (sur skyrock)

_→ Nombres de pages : 21_  
_→ Genres : AU, Historique, NCS, death-fic_

**"Tom est le jeune et unique fils de Ménihas. Depuis quelque temps, la guerre fait rage chez les siens. Jules César, empereur de Rome, en quête de nouveaux territoires, a lancé une offensive contre la Grèce, il y a de cela quelques mois, et malgré la contre attaque des armées de son père, les soldats ennemis s'approchent de plus en plus du palais royal, inquiétant un peu plus à chaque fois toute la communauté royale. Puis un jour arriva l'inévitable, le palais fut lui aussi prit d'assaut. Son père, sa mère, quelques braves soldats, autres personnes de la haute société et lui furent alors prisonniers et on les ramena alors à Rome afin de montrer la puissance et la victoire du pays. Une fois arrivés là bas, tous se doutèrent bien du destin qui les attendait : ils serviraient à amuser la foule dans des combats de gladiateurs. Bill, gladiateur puissant de renommé servant César, devra participer au combat …"**

* * *

**« Désolé Roi Ménihas, mais nous avons perdu tout le bataillon Nord dans la nuit. L'armée ennemie est en route sur le palais, et rien ne semble pouvoir l'arrêter. »**

Un frisson de terreur parcouru l'assemblée. Etaient réunis ce jour, le Roi, son plus grand fils Tom, ainsi qu'une poignée de ses ministres. L'homme qui venait de parler était un de ses messagers de guerre, Enes. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il n'avait que des mauvaises nouvelles à annoncer à son Roi, et sa mine dépitée, reflétait le sentiment d'impuissance que tous ressentaient face à la situation.

Jules César, le plus puissant Empereur du monde moderne, s'était fait pour mission de conquérir de nouveaux territoires pour prouver une fois de plus sa supériorité à la terre entière et étendre ses territoires. Cette volonté de mettre à genoux de nouveaux peuples avait un prix. Nombreux étaient ceux qui de leurs vies avaient payé, et nombreux seraient ceux qui mourraient encore sous le joug de l'Empereur.

Le Roi Ménihas avait vu avec frayeur et impuissance, les royaumes des états voisins s'effondrer les uns après les autres. Il serait le prochain...il le savait, tout le monde le savait, mais il n'aurait pas été juste de rendre les armes sans opposer une résistance vaillante et brave.

Assis sur son trône, surplombant la pièce, il jeta un regard alentours, dévisageant tous ces hommes qui lui étaient fidèles depuis bien longtemps. Ils se tenaient tous très droits, fiers et sérieux. Pourtant au travers de cette attitude, semblait-il inébranlable, transpirait nettement leur incertitude face au destin. Seraient-ils de taille ? Courageux et téméraires face à la mort ? Là n'était pas la question, ils avaient dévoué leurs vies au service de leur Roi et sa famille, et les défendraient coûte que coûte, quel qu'en soit le prix...la mort inévitablement.

Il les remercia mentalement de cette fidélité sans limites. Puis il détailla son fils qui se tenait debout à côté de lui. C'était un grand et beau jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, dont les traits du visage étaient peints d'une fierté sans limite. De l'arrogance pour certains. Son rang lui permettait une telle attitude, bien qu'il fût moins apprécié que son père, à cause de ce trait de caractère bien trop marqué. Personne n'osait jamais lui faire de remontrance cependant. Il serait l'héritier du trône à la mort de son père, et tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux être dans ses bonnes grâces.

Mais quoiqu'en dise tout le monde, son père était fier de lui. Il avait certes son petit caractère, mais c'était un garçon intelligent, et dévoué à sa famille. Quand il avait appris la guerre qui menaçait son pays, il s'était empressé d'apprendre ses classes, et avait fait vœux de rejoindre l'armée, dès son entraînement terminé. En cela, et en sa qualité de fils du Roi, il avait le droit d'assister aux réunions d'état.

Chez lui, son père ne put déceler aucune émotion qui prouverait son état d'angoisse. Impassible, le visage fermé, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Une qualité en ces temps de guerre, que son père loua.

**« Faites replier toutes les armées au Royaume. Nous ne nous agenouillerons pas sans avoir livré une dernière bataille. »** Exigea le Roi, en tapant du poing contre l'accoudoir de son siège.

Ses soldats hochèrent la tête, et après une dernière révérence polie se retirèrent tous, laissant seuls, leur Roi et son fils. Ménihas ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il se faisait vieux, et sa santé fragile le fatiguait plus que de raison en ces temps difficiles.

**« Père ? Vous allez bien ? »** Demanda Tom en posant sur l'épaule de son père une main puissante.  
**« Oui mon fils...ne t'en fait pas pour moi. »** Lui répondit-il en posant une main sur celle de Tom et en lui souriant doucement. **« Viens, allons rejoindre ta mère et ton frère, pour nos derniers moments de liberté. »**

Il se leva avec peine en se tenant les reins, et Tom l'observa faire d'un œil soucieux. Son père s'affaiblissait un peu plus chaque jour sous ses yeux, et il était impuissant. Il détestait cela, une situation qui lui échappait inexorablement. Comme il pouvait détester ces romains et leur armée impitoyable qui coûteraient la vie aux gens qu'il aimait et à ce peuple qu'il chérissait tant.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas bien vu, mais avait appris qu'il fallait se montrer inflexible dans ses choix. Son père fermait les yeux sur bien trop de choses, pour faire plaisir à des gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il ne commettrait pas les mêmes erreurs.  
La fermeté ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne se souciait pas de son peuple. Au contraire, il était prêt à faire d'énormes sacrifices pour leur assurer leur liberté, même s'il devait y laisser la peau. Il ne flancherait devant rien.

Le repas du soir, dans la grande salle de banquet, paraissait bien morne. Seul le bruit des couverts raclant dans les assiettes se faisait entendre. Eux qui étaient habitués à parler pour partager leurs journées respectives trouvaient l'ambiance pesante, et lourde, mais aucun n'avait le cœur à prendre la parole.

Peu avant le repas, après la réunion, le Roi avait informé sa femme et son plus jeune fils, Luka, dix ans, de la situation. Il avait essayé de les tenir éloignés des nouvelles du front le plus longtemps possible, pour leur propre bien, mais ils étaient désormais au pied du mur, et il se devait de les mettre au courant. La seule exigence qu'il avait eue, avait été de leur faire promettre d'être coopératifs si jamais ils tombaient entre les mains des soldats romains. Ils faisaient partie de la famille royale, et seraient donc gardés en vie, pour devenir des trophées témoignant de la puissance de Jules César, une fois à Rome. Même Tom avait dû promettre. Son égo s'en était trouvé bafoué, mais pour le bien de son père, il avait courbé l'échine.

Ils entendaient dans la cours, les cris des soldats se battant les uns contre les autres, distribuant la mort au bout de leurs armes de fer. Ça claquait, crissait, se fracassait, les bruits se répercutant avec une puissance de tous les diables contre les murs en pierres blanches de l'intérieur du palais.

La garde royale, une vingtaine d'hommes tout au plus, entourait le Roi et sa famille. La Reine Sélène, tenait dans ses bras le corps tremblotant de Luka qui n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes. Il avait essayé d'être brave et de faire honneur à son rang mais à dix ans, il était difficile d'honorer un tel statut quand les cris des soldats mourants venaient s'insinuer dans vos oreilles, s'imprimant à jamais dans vos mémoires, revenant vous hanter aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit.

Devant eux se tenaient Tom et Ménihas, épée à la main, prêts à l'assaut. Tom sentait son cœur se comprimer un peu plus à chaque sanglot qu'étouffaient sa mère ou son frère, et sa rage se décuplait. Il allait faire supplier pour leurs vies les misérables qui rendaient si vulnérables les membres de sa famille, avant de leur enfoncer la pointe de son épée en plein cœur.

_Œil pour œil..._

Des coups sourds se firent entendre contre les bois épais de la porte d'entrée. Tous les soldats se redressèrent, baissant la visière de leurs casques, et se préparant au combat à portée de main.  
Chaque coup qui retentissait contre la porte, la faisait bouger un peu plus, et accélérait la course de leurs cœurs. Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas de taille à lutter contre l'armée romaine, mais chacun bouillait d'enfin démontrer sa bravoure. L'adrénaline courrait dans leurs veines faisant pulser le sang contre leur tempe, les encombrant d'un bourdonnement incessant et assourdissant, mais ils languissaient. Qu'ils viennent ces enflures de Romains, ils allaient être reçus à bras ouverts !

Un dernier coup plus fort que tous les autres, et la porte céda, dans un grand crac, déversant derrière elle un nombre effroyable de soldats, en jupes rouges et bandelettes métalliques. La vue aurait pu faire sourire Tom dans d'autres circonstances, mais présentement, elle l'intimidait plus qu'autre chose. Ils avaient l'air si puissants, et infaillibles, leur réputation les précédait...il se sentait un peu minable à côté d'eux. Lui qui n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience, et qui n'avait pas encore tout à fait terminé ses classes.

Mais pour le salut et l'honneur de sa famille, il se battrait, jusqu'à en perdre la raison s'il le fallait. Il était plus que jamais déterminé à ôter la vie de quiconque s'approcherait de sa mère ou son petit frère. Il se tenait devant eux, n'ayant bougé que de quelques pas depuis le début de l'attaque, formant un rempart protecteur autour d'eux, et accueillant les lames ennemies sur le tranchant de la sienne.

Il était plus inexpérimenté, mais plus jeune, donc plus costaud et vif que ses comparses. Certains étaient déjà tombés, du sang rouge profond suintant de leurs plaies à vif ou agonisant, attendant dans la douleur que la mort vienne les réclamer. Tom essayait d'en faire tant bien que mal abstraction. Il jetait de temps en temps de rapides coups d'œil du côté de son père pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. S'il mourrait, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Du côté ennemi aussi, des hommes étaient tombés. Aucun du fait de Tom, qui pourtant n'attendait que ça. Il ne pouvait plus se contenter de quelques coupures sur un bras ou un torse. Il lui fallait transpercer la chaire, voir le sang de ces infâmes couler alors qu'il retirerait son épée de leurs corps meurtrit, les voir supplier de les achever, et dans un dernier geste majestueux leur prendre la vie. Plus qu'une envie, c'était un besoin à présent. Les cris des hommes, le bruit de la ferraille s'entrechoquant, la vue du sang et l'odeur de la mort était en train de le rendre dingue, avide de plus.

Dans un hurlement, digne des plus grands soldats barbares, il se rua sur un romain tout près de lui, et lui assena un grand coup d'épée juste derrière les genoux, pour le faire tomber à terre.  
Il s'avança face à l'homme, écarta les deux jambes, et souleva son épée par-dessus sa tête, tandis que l'homme le regardait, une grimace de douleur et d'appréhension déformant ses traits. Il allait abaisser son arme sur le crâne de son ennemi pour le fracasser, le réduire en miettes, avec un plaisir non dissimulé, un éclair de folie traversant ses yeux noisettes, quand un violent coup, qu'il n'avait pas su anticiper, l'atteignit à l'abdomen, le faisant tomber en arrière. Son corps rebondit deux fois sur les dalles froides du palais dans un bruit sourd, et sa tête partit dans tous les sens, avant qu'il ne s'immobilise enfin, inconscient.

Le combat été terminé. Plus aucun cri ne pouvait se faire entendre. Les Romains récupérèrent les quatre membres de la famille royale, et s'en allèrent avec eux.  
Le combat été terminé.

_les romains avaient gagné..._

Il se réveilla dans un cachot sombre et sale, tout seul. Il avait mal à la tête, et l'odeur répugnante qui régnait dans le petit réduit, lui donnait en plus la nausée. Il se releva de sa couchette en paille en se tenant la tête, maudissant la personne responsable de son malheur.  
Il se traîna à genoux jusqu'aux barreaux de sa prison, et y agrippa ses mains, le métal froid lui faisant du bien contre sa peau brûlante. Il lança un regard dans le couloir. Là aussi la lumière était quasi-inexistante, et il ne voyait pas plus loin que son nez.

**« Père ! Mère ! »** Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces, **« Luka... »** Finit-il, sa voix se brisant quand seul le silence lui répondit. Ou étaient-ils bon-sang ? Et où était-il lui ?

Il se laissa glisser contre la grille, et s'assit sur les dalles grises du sol, ramenant ses genoux contre son corps pour pouvoir laisser sa tête reposer dessus. Il avait froid, il avait faim, et s'il osait l'avouer, il avait peur aussi. Ce lieu, ce pays lui était inconnu. Il était emprisonné dans les geôles d'un peuple réputé barbare avec ses prisonniers. Il se serait laissé aller à quelques larmes de détresse si un bruit de claquement métallique ne s'était pas fait entendre dans le couloir. Aussitôt, il se mit à ramper dans le coin gauche du petit réduit, quelque peu dissimulé dans l'obscurité et attendit.

Alerté par ses cris, un garde romain était venu voir le perturbateur pour lui remettre les idées en place. Il s'arrêta face à la cellule de Tom, et de sa ceinture extirpa une clé, avec laquelle il ouvrit la porte. Elle s'ouvrit dans un bruit désagréable qui fit grincer des dents à Tom. Il se faisait tout petit dans son coin, espérant pouvoir se fondre avec le mur derrière lui. Pathétique attitude puisque les yeux perçants de l'homme se posèrent immédiatement sur lui. Il avait dû le flairer, flairer sa peur, son malaise...

Tom, alors que l'autre approchait de lui, le détailla du mieux qu'il put. Il était grand et fin, taillé en V. Son corps témoignait de l'entraînement intensif que les soldats de l'armée romaine enduraient. Rejoindre les rangs de l'armée la plus puissante du monde exigeait un moral d'acier et une santé physique irréprochable. L'homme remplissait, semble-t-il, tous les critères et Tom se sentait, à juste titre, en position d'infériorité. Il était en terrain hostile, blessé et fatigué. L'affrontement n'était pas juste.

**« Ne vous cachez pas ! Ne vous apprend-on donc jamais qu'il faut faire face à son destin avec dignité et non se traîner à terre comme un chien ? » **

Tom piqué à vif dans son orgueil se releva dans la seconde, époussetant au passage son pantalon. Il vit le romain s'avancer encore plus de lui, un sourire narquois ornant son visage d'une finesse inégalable. Brusquement, il se saisit du menton de Tom d'une main puissante, faisant balloter sa tête de droite à gauche, l'inspectant minutieusement. Puis il le relâcha. Tom en profita pour porter une de ses mains à son menton pour le masser légèrement. Ce malade lui avait pratiquement arraché la mâchoire.

Pendant ce temps l'homme, tournait autour de lui, à la manière des vautours qui volent en cercle dans le ciel, attendant que les félins aient fini de ripailler avant de pouvoir se régaler à leur tour. Cette inspection minutieuse mettait Tom mal à l'aise, mais par souci de dignité, pour prouver à cet homme qu'il avait tord, il se redressa bien droit, et n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Pas même quand l'homme attrapait un de ses bras, le palpait et le relâchait, avant d'agripper ses hanches de ses deux mains pour le mesurer.

**« C'est parfait tout ça. Excellent pour ce que nous vous réservons, même. »** Affirma-t-il d'une voix sourde, en croisant les bras contre son torse, toisant Tom de son regard froid.  
**« Où est ma famille ? »** Demanda Tom, d'un ton exigeant.  
**« Ca ne vous regarde pas ! »  
« J'exige que vous me le disiez ! Je suis le fils du Roi Ménihas, répondez moi ! »** Somma-t-il l'homme, qui rigola devant l'impertinence du garçon.  
**« Vous n'êtes pas en droit d'exiger quoique ce soit »** Gronda le romain en s'approchant de Tom pour faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient plus séparés que d'un mince filet d'air. **« Je sais qui vous êtes, et c'est pour cela que le spectacle sera plus grandiose encore. »  
« Quel spectacle ? »** S'interrogea Tom, en essayant de donner à sa voix un semblant de fermeté qu'il était loin de ressentir.  
**« Demain à l'heure où le soleil sera au plus dans le ciel, vous pénètrerez dans l'arène et combattrez les plus féroces gladiateurs de César jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. »** L'informa l'homme en s'éloignant déjà, refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant là un Tom désemparé.

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de sa famille, ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu d'eux, mais espérait qu'ils allaient bien. Il ne pouvait de toute façon rien faire d'autre que ça...espérer. L'espoir fait vivre, n'est-ce pas ce que l'on dit ? Si. Et bien, c'est ce que Tom faisait.

Quand le garde était venu le chercher, attachant ses mains à des ferrailles qui lui coupaient la peau au moindre mouvement, les paroles de l'homme du jour précédent lui revinrent en mémoire.

_«...faire face à son destin avec dignité... »_. C'est ce qu'il allait devoir faire, là haut, dans cette arène, sous les yeux de centaines de badauds venus assister au spectacle de l'année. Il allait devoir se montrer digne de lui, de son nom, de sa patrie...Il pouvait entendre jusque dans les profondeurs des cachots les hurlements du public qui accueillait les autres combattants de sa race. Ceux qui avaient été fait prisonniers en même temps que lui, dans le palais de son père.

Son père...le reverrait-il là haut ? Et sa mère, et son frère ? Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il allaient eux aussi descendre dans l'arène pour se battre contre des hommes sanguinaires pour le bon plaisir d'un peuple de dément, et satisfaire les délires d'un homme. Peut-être deviendraient-ils esclaves ? Il frissonna des pieds à la tête à cette pensée et secoua la tête pour s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible. Cette option était d'après lui bien pire que la mort.

Il se laissa entraîner dans le dédale des couloirs la tête basse, le cœur battant à tout rompre, avec cette folle impression qu'il allait bondir hors de sa cage thoracique d'un instant à l'autre.

Lui et le garde arrivèrent rapidement devant la lourde grille menant à l'arène elle-même, où se tenait déjà en son centre une bonne dizaine hommes pareillement retenus aux poignets. De là où il était les cris de la foule en délire étaient beaucoup plus assourdissant, à la limite du supportable. Pourtant, il se construisit un masque d'impassibilité et se laissa conduire aux côtés de ses camarades de fortune. Il les connaissait tous. Des hommes de la garde royal et son père, à côté duquel on le posa.

Les tribunes étaient noires de monde, s'aperçut-il en jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui. Des enfants, des femmes, des hommes, jeunes, âgés...tout le peuple romain s'était réunit à première vue, pensa-t-il. Face à lui, la tribune principale qui abritait le grand Jules César. Il était fièrement assis sur son siège et regardait de haut les hommes qui se tenaient debout, face à lui, en plein soleil, par une chaleur de plomb.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas des gouttes de chaleur qui perlaient sur le front du jeune grec. C'étaient des sueurs froides. Dans la tribune, debout dans le coin droit, se trouvaient son frère et sa mère tenus en garde par un soldat romain. Leurs visages étaient crispés, et quelques larmes roulaient sur les joues de Luka. Sa mère le tenait devant elle, un bras protecteur enroulé autour de ses maigres épaules.

Sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Il réalisait seulement maintenant pleinement la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien, ses jambes se transformaient peu à peu en coton, menaçant de céder sous son poids. Il n'aurait jamais osé l'avouer à voix haute, sa fierté étouffant tout le reste, mais il avait peur. Offert en pâture à des hommes entraînés à tuer depuis leur adolescence, comment aurait-il pu faire pour ne pas avoir peur ? Il était trop jeune et inexpérimenté...il ne serait jamais de taille. Et en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à ses compagnons de fortune, il comprit qu'eux non plus n'étaient pas de taille. Ils ne portaient pas d'armures, aucune protection, et n'étaient équipés que d'une vieille épée rouillée et tordue. Tom serra les dents devant l'inégalité du combat. C'était tellement injuste. Mais ils étaient grecs, fiers et combatifs, et honoreraient leur patrie jusqu'au trépas. Tom le savait, il ferait pareil.

Soudain, la grille sous la tribune de César s'ouvrit, dévoilant les uns après les autres, les gladiateurs qu'ils allaient devoir combattre jusqu'à la mort. Douze en tout, tous bâtis sur le même modèle ; grands, fins et musclés, armes en mains.

Bien qu'apeuré face à leur arrivée, Tom devait avouer qu'ils offraient là un bien joli défilé. De l'ordre, de la discipline. Ils se placèrent tous en rang sous la tribune, levèrent leur main droite et prêtèrent le serment d'usage :

_« Ave Caesar, morituri te salutant ! »_

L'empereur hocha la tête, et leur fit un signe de main pour qu'ils se mettent en place. On alla libérer les prisonniers des liens qui entravaient leurs poignets, et un silence de mort envahi l'arène jusque là exagérément bruyante.

Un petit courant d'air chaud fit voler quelques grains de sable entre les jambes grecques, et ils formèrent tous un cercle, dos à dos, face aux romains qui déjà avançaient impitoyablement sur eux, des moues hargneuses déformant leurs traits pourtant d'ordinaire gracieux.

**« Mon fils. C'est ici la dernière bataille que nous livrons. Sois digne et combat avec ferveur pour rendre honneur à ton pays et au nom que tu portes. »** Lui glissa son père, en dégainant son épée.

Ce furent les dernières paroles que son père lui prononça avant que l'assaut soit lancé. Déjà le combat se faisait d'une violence rare. Les gladiateurs étaient là pour tuer, les grecs pour sauver leurs vies à n'importe quel prix, et les coups fusaient de toutes parts, arrachant des cris de douleur à tout le monde.

Tom s'était engagé d'office dans une guerre sans merci avec un rétiaire, se souvint-il à la vue de l'accoutrement de l'homme. Le romain jouait de son filet et de son trident avec une habileté époustouflante, qui prit Tom par surprise. Assez rapidement, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore pu porter de coup significatif à son adversaire, son épée se coinça dans une des mailles du filet. Le rétiaire n'eut qu'à donner un violent coup de bras vers l'arrière, que Tom se trouva désarmé, genoux à terre.  
Il leva vers lui des yeux où se mêlaient surprise et supplication. L'homme s'avançait vers lui d'un air mauvais, dégainant déjà son poignard, prêt à l'abattre sur Tom. Le jeune homme bascula en arrière, et recula à toute vitesse, évitant comme il le pouvait les coups fulgurants que le romain tentait de lui assener, roulant à droite, à gauche. Soudain, il buta contre le corps inerte d'un grec qui venait de tomber au combat, et se trouva allonger de tout son long en travers du dos du mort.

Il n'avait plus aucune alternative, plus aucune dignité, il voulait juste s'en sortir à tout prix. Alors, il se saisit prestement du premier objet à portée de main. Le casque d'un romain. Et il le balança d'un geste vif mais imprécis au visage du rétiaire, qui esquiva sans mal. Il s'emparait de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, et assaillait son adversaire avec. Certains coups l'atteignaient, beaucoup étaient esquivés. Il paniquait de plus en plus, se fatiguait de plus en plus à chaque seconde, et les cris des combattants additionnés à ceux de la foule l'assourdissaient. S'il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur une arme, même à moitié cassée, très vite il savait que la fin serait toute proche.

D'un œil rapide, il aperçut sur sa gauche l'épée courbée d'un Thrace qui gisait mort non loin de là. Dans un élan désespéré, il se jeta dessus et se retourna vivement, mais le gladiateur avait eu le temps d'avancer sur lui, et lui enfonça la lame de son poignard dans l'épaule droite.

Il hurla de douleur, et des larmes commencèrent à remplir ses yeux dorés. Il vit l'homme s'abaisser sur lui, et dans un dernier geste, il lui arracha son casque qui lui mangeait la moitié supérieur du visage. Il voulait voir les yeux de son tueur, savoir qui allait lui enlever la vie.

C'était un homme magnifique et qui lui sembla assez jeune, quoique plus vieux que lui. Son visage était parfaitement dessiné, un nez fin, une bouche pulpeuse et de longs cheveux noirs. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait vu une personne aussi belle. Et pourtant, la Grèce renfermait certaines des plus belles beautés, quelques unes qu'il avait eu le plaisir d'allonger dans son lit. S'il n'avait pas été à quelques instants d'une mort certaine, il aurait certainement offert à cette époustouflante créature son plus beau sourire. A la place, il tourna la tête sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas assez fort et courageux pour regarder la mort dans les yeux.

Très vite, il sentit le froid de la lame d'un poignard s'appuyer contre sa gorge, et son corps tout entier se crispa. Pourtant, le coup fatal n'arrivait pas. La lame ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, ne s'enfonça pas d'un pouce dans la chaire bronzée offerte de son cou. A la place, il sentit le souffle chaud de l'homme au-dessus de lui se glisser à son oreille.

**« Faites semblant d'être mort. D'ici peu un incendie va se déclarer. Je vous transporterai hors d'ici et vous serez sauf. »** Murmura le romain d'une voix chaude et grave qui lui envoya des milliers de petits frissons tout le long de son dos. Il savait bien que quelqu'un d'aussi mignon ne pouvait pas être aussi mauvais.  
**« Mais pour... ? »** Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, mais il fut coupé dans son élan en sentant la pointe de la lame glisser le long de sa gorge, l'entaillant très légèrement, simplement en surface, très vite suivit par un coup puissant contre son crâne. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il tomba dans l'inconscience.

Cette impression désagréable de déjà-vu l'envahit à peine ses yeux s'étaient ils habitués à la demi-clarté de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était une petite pièce sombre et froide, aux dalles dures et entourée de grilles épaisses. Une nouvelle fois il était emprisonné dans un cachot, en possession de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il se traîna jusqu'à la grille et enroula ses mains dessus, plissant les yeux à travers les barreaux pour tenter de discerner quelque chose, mais il faisait tellement sombre qu'il eut beaucoup de mal. Pourtant au bout de quelques minutes à se concentrer, il parvint à voir face à lui, dans une autre cage, un jeune homme recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses genoux ramenés contre son torse. Les traits de son visage semblaient creusés et affaissés, et son teint semblait cireux. S'il ne l'avait pas vu bouger, Tom aurait pu jurer qu'il était sur le point de trépasser.

Tom l'interpella d'un petit bruit de bouche, tout doucement d'abord, puis plus fort, quand il s'aperçut que l'autre ne l'entendait pas.

**« Hey! Comment t'appelles-tu? »** Lui demanda-t-il en se hissant plus haut sur ses genoux.  
**« M-marius... »** Répondit l'autre d'une voix très basse à peine audible.  
**« Pourquoi es-tu là? »  
« Le préfet...il aime les hommes. J'ai été fait prisonnier sur le marché aux esclaves. »  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il...que fait-il aux hommes qu'il capture? »** Demanda Tom, sentant sa gorge se serrer. Sa tête bourdonnait et son cœur tambourinait sourdement dans sa poitrine. Il n'aimait pas la direction que prenait cette conversation.

Marius, qui au fur et à mesure s'était rapproché de la grille en rampant, offrit à Tom un maigre sourire teinté de tristesse.

**« Il se fait plaisir. Dans cette cellule, avant toi, il y avait un jeune homme à la peau noir, Nico. Et à ma place se tenait Andrea, un homme du Nord. Quand il est mort, j'ai pris sa place. Puis ensuite ça a été au tour de Nico, et bientôt il y en aura un autre sur ce même sol que je suis en train de fouler... et ainsi de suite. On ne fait pas long feu entre les doigts de Tibérius. »** Termina-t-il dans un souffle résigné.  
**« T-tu es malade? »** Lui demanda Tom en essayant de comprendre un peu mieux la situation, et en s'effrayant de l'état de son compagnon de fortune.  
**« Tibérius se lasse très vite. »**

Tom se laissa retomber en arrière et enroula sa taille de ses deux bras puissants. Tête baissée, il se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux et prit le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans une galère pareille? A quel moment, entre l'instant où le gladiateur lui avait offert son aide, et l'instant où il s'était réveillé, les choses avaient-elles dégénérées?

**« Ne te fis pas aux apparences, »** Le conseilla Marius. **« C'est lui qui livre **_la marchandise_** à Tibérius, en échange du gît et du couvert. »  
« Comment s'appelle-t-il? »  
« Bill... »  
« On parle de moi? »** S'éleva la voix du Romain à l'autre bout du couloir.

Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent la tête dans sa direction, et Marius recula instinctivement dans le coin le plus sombre de sa cellule.

**« Ne te cache pas Marius, voyons. Tibérius t'attend, et si j'ose dire ainsi, il est très en forme. »** Susurra Bill en ouvrant le verrou de la cellule. Un autre garde pénétra dans le réduit et attrapa le bras de Marius avant de l'entraîner au loin, passant une porte en bois cachée que Tom n'avait pas vu jusque là.  
**« Et toi, »** Commença Bill en ouvrant la cellule de Tom.** « Tu vas venir avec moi. Tu dois être propre pour ce soir. Le préfet a très envie de découvrir sa nouvelle acquisition. »** Lui dit-il en le remettant sur pied.

Tom tenta vainement de se débattre mais il avait encore mal à son épaule, du coup de poignard qu'il avait pris dans l'arène et Bill lui lança un tel regard noir qu'il préféra se laisser faire.

Ils traversèrent une longue volée de couloir somptueusement décorés. Tom, qui avait été élevé dans le luxe et les belles choses, s'il n'avait pas été retenu ici captif aurait pu s'émerveiller. De larges teinture en or ornaient les murs et cohabitaient avec de belles sculptures en argent.

Quand Bill s'arrêta brusquement, Tom rentra en collision avec lui dans un petit bruit sourd. Pour se rattraper et ne pas tomber, il posa une de ses mains sur la hanche du Romain, qui baissa vers lui un regard réprobateur, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ouvrit simplement la porte devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés et força Tom à y pénétrer.

L'air y était lourd et pesant, presque suffocant. Chaud, en tout cas. C'était la salle d'eau. Le soleil, dont les rayons filtraient à travers les ouvertures dans les murs, réchauffait agréablement le sol, renvoyant une lumière blanche presque aveuglante aux yeux de Tom.

**« Allez déshabille-toi et va dans l'eau! »** Lui ordonna sèchement Bill, en le poussant dans le dos pour le faire avancer et pouvoir rentrer à son tour.  
**« Je voudrais être seul. »  
« Ah, non pas possible. On ne voudrait pas que tu nous échappe, quand même! »** Lui refusa Bill, en allant s'asseoir sur un petit banc en pierre.

Tom se mit dos à lui en soufflant, et entreprit de se dévêtir. Il fit descendre son pantalon sur ses jambes et glisser sa tunique par-dessus sa tête. Ses longs cheveux blonds retombèrent dans son dos, atteignant presque sa chute de rein. Il retira son sous-vêtement, et son corps se retrouva nu, exposé au regard appréciateur de Bill. Le rouge aux joues, il alla se mettre dans l'eau du bain, sans jamais regarder le Romain. Pendant un long moment, il ne fit rien d'autre que de profiter de l'eau tiède sur son corps. Il sentait chaque muscle de son corps se détendre les uns après les autres, chaque nœud se dénouer lentement, lui procurant un peu de bienfait. Il immergea sa tête et sentit l'air lui manquer peu à peu, sa cage thoracique se contractant douloureusement à chaque instant qui passait. Alors qu'il se pensait sur le point de s'évanouir, une main puissante agrippa une poignée de cheveux sur le haut de son crâne pour le faire revenir à la surface.

**« Pas de coups tordus, le Grec! Et savonne-toi, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser! » **Le gronda Bill en lui balançant une éponge au visage.

Tom se saisit de l'objet avec réluctance et commença à se savonner doucement, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il voulait faire durer sa toilette le plus longtemps possible, pour essayer d'échafauder un plan qui lui permettrait de s'échapper. Pourtant, quelque part au fond de lui, une vérité éclatante lui tordit l'estomac. Il n'avait aucune chance.

Il était blessé, fatigué, les effets de la faim commençaient à se faire ressentir et il était beaucoup moins fort que Bill. Le combat, inégal, était perdu d'avance. Il allait falloir qu'il se plie aux bonnes volontés de son hôte. Et il eut honte à la seconde même où il eut cette pensée, mais il se dit qu'il espérait se montrer assez divertissant pour que Tibérius décide d'épargner sa vie un maximum de temps.

Bien vite, alors qu'il venait à peine de finir de rincer sa tête, Bill vint le sortir de l'eau, coupant court à son flot de pensée.  
Il fut habillé d'une étoffe riche qui laissait deviner son corps nu au travers, puis conduit dans les cuisines où on lui servit un repas copieux.

Les heures défilaient rapidement, s'aperçut-il en voyant le jour décliner à l'horizon par la fenêtre de sa cellule. Et plus l'heure avançait, plus l'heure fatidique de sa rencontre avec Tibérius s'approchait, le laissant dans un état de nervosité avancée.

Il n'avait jamais vu cet homme de sa vie et se demanda quel comportement il adoptait dans la chambre à coucher. Doux, agressif, expansif? Allait-il lui demander les choses les plus improbables qui soient?

Il savait que Marius était dans sa cellule, l'ayant entendu sangloter faiblement, et qu'il n'aurait eu qu'à lui demander des détails pour savoir ce qui l'attendait réellement. Aussi, sans plus y réfléchir, il se dirigea vers les barreaux de sa cellule et interpella le malheureux qu'il vit, roulé en boule sur le sol.

**« Dis-moi, je t'en pries. »** Le supplia-t-il, peinant à masquer l'angoisse dans sa voix. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas besoin de dire plus. _Marius savait..._  
**« Je n'ai qu'une chose à te conseiller...fais tout ce qu'il te dit sans rechigner, ça sera mieux pour toi. »** Lui conseilla Marius en soufflant.

Il laissa sa tête tomber en avant contre les barreaux de la porte. Un soupir las et résigné franchit ses lèvres. Il se laissa aller à une larme mais l'essuya rapidement du revers de la main en entendant du bruit plus loin dans le couloir. Il ne l'avait entendu que très peu de fois, mais il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. C'était le pas sûr et conquérant de Bill. Dans un état second, il l'entendit ouvrir le verrou et se rapprocher de lui. Sans aucune résistance, il se laissa remettre sur pieds et conduire aux travers du couloir sombre.

Que dirait son père en le voyant dans un tel état d'infériorité et pitoyable, et s'il apprenait qu'il s'apprêtait à être changé en esclave sexuel pour un vieux pervers sadique, et sanguinaire qui se débarrassait de ses jouets quand ils ne l'intéressaient plus. Cette pensée le glaça sur place. Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé avant?  
Il ne reprit pied dans le réel que quand il se trouva derrière un épais rideau en velours rouge. Il se tourna vers Bill, perdu.

**« Tibérius est derrière et vous att... »  
« Où sont mes parents? Et Luka? »** L'interrompit Tom, la voix enrouée de sanglots mal dissimulés.

Bill prit au dépourvu, fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange que le regard profond de Tom et sa voix rauque le troublent autant. Aussi, pendant un instant, il chercha ses mots, bafouillant légèrement, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève de derrière le rideau, le ramenant sur terre.

**« Alors, il arrive? »  
« Oui, il est là. »** Lui répondit Bill en souriant mielleusement, bien que Tibérius ne puisse pas le voir. **« Votre père est mort, votre mère sur une galère en partance pour un île lointaine et votre frère est à l'hôpital où l'on essaie de le soigner de ses brûlures. »** Informa-t-il Tom d'une voix froide, vide d'émotion, avant de le pousser dans le dos.

Le jeune homme s'emmêla un instant dans les pans de l'épais rideau, avant de trébucher et de se retrouver genoux à terre. Il réprima un petit gémissement de douleur et se remit lentement sur pieds. Il tourna sur lui-même un instant, absorbant son environnement. C'était une grande pièce blanche et la seule et unique fenêtre était grande ouverte, laissant entrer un air frais pour tenter de masquer l'odeur âcre qui y planait. Des relents de sueur, de sang et de sexe qui soulevèrent le cœur du jeune homme. Il se trouvait dans la salle des tortures.

**« Approche-toi donc, mon beau. »** Ronronna Tibérius.

Tom tourna lentement la tête vers la voix et pour la première fois aperçut son maître. Il était étendu sur le lit, habillé d'une longue toge blanche. Il était répugnant. Extrêmement gros, son cou se confondait avec son menton sur lequel un filet de vin qu'il était en train de boire dégoulinait. Ses jambes semblaient très poilues et son ventre semblait sur le point d'éclater. Tom esquissa un mouvement de recul mais fut pousser à avancer par un homme qu'il n'avait pas encore vu et qui se tenait dans le coin de la pièce. Dans sa main, il tenait un fouet interminable qui semblait narguer Tom.

**« Avance-toi vers ton maître! »** Lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix grondante.

Il s'approcha alors à pas lents, presque timides, vers le lit. Sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'il ne se sentait même pas la force de protester et il avait peur que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il rendrait son repas tellement son estomac se soulevait dans son ventre. Il s'arrêta alors que ses cuisses frôlaient le matelas et attendit la suite des évènements avec appréhension.

Tibérius fit tomber au sol le plateau contenant les fruits qu'il était en train de dévorer et s'installa à genoux, tout près de son nouvel esclave. Il tendit une grosse main bouffie vers le visage si fin et délicat de Tom qu'il caressa durement. Il essayait de mettre de la douceur dans son geste mais ses mains étaient étrangement sèches et un peu calleuses, faisant grimacer le jeune homme. Sans prévenir, il glissa cette main derrière sa nuque et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tom ferma les yeux pour échapper à ce spectacle révoltant et tenta de se dégager mais Tibérius raffermit sa prise.

**« Tu es bien trop habillé, mon beau. Laisse-moi t'aider... »** Lui susurra-t-il en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de Tom.

Il sentit sa ceinture tomber au sol, puis les mains de Tibérius remonter de son ventre, à ses pectoraux, jusqu'à ses épaules, qu'il massa fermement, en essayant d'être sensuel et glissa ses pouces sous le tissu de son étoffe dans le but de la retirer. Cependant, quelque chose dans l'attitude de Tom le dérangeait. Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. C'était toujours comme ça avec les petits nouveaux. Ils étaient tendus, n'osaient pas le regarder, agissaient comme des mijaurées...il soupira et adressa un signe de tête à Titus, qui n'était là que pour tenir ses jouets en garde.

Un claquement vif retentit dans l'air et Tom hurla de douleur.

**« Regarde-moi! »** Lui ordonna Tibérius en agrippant son menton fermement, pour l'obliger à le regarder. **« Je vais t'expliquer un peu les règles du jeu. Tu fais tout ce que je te dis, quand je te le dis, sinon le fouet de Titus viendra se régaler de ta peau. Compris? »** Tom hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres, se remémorant les paroles de Marius. **« Bien! » **Conclut Tibérius, satisfait.

Il reprit sa tâche, et fit glisser le bout de tissu le long du corps bronzé de Tom, découvrant petit à petit ses abdos naissants, ses hanches étroites et anguleuses, ses cuisses galbées et musclées, en ne se privant pas pour caresser cette peau qui lui faisait tant envie. Il émettait de temps à autre des soupirs appréciateurs qui dégoûtaient Tom. Il détestait la sensation des mains de cet homme sur sa peau, laissant derrière elles une sensation de saleté brûlante. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se défendre mais il sentait encore couler le long de son dos un mince filet de sang dû au coup de fouet qu'il venait de recevoir. Ca lui faisait un mal de chien. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait dépecé.

Les lèvres de Tibérius se retrouvèrent une fois de plus contre les siennes un court instant, avant que le Romain ne se détache et se recule sur le lit. Il dénoua sa ceinture doré avec difficulté sous le regard révulsé de Tom. Celui-ci avait les bras croisés contre son torse et tremblait de tout son être. Voyant son bourreau peiner à se déshabiller, il se saisit de cette occasion pour tenter de s'enfuir. Il détala vivement sur la gauche, et était presque arrivé jusqu'au rideau salvateur qu'un coup sec retentit dans les airs avant de le heurter avec force. Il essaya d'ignorer la souffrance et reprit sa course mais un deuxième coup l'atteignit, puis un autre et un autre. A plat ventre contre le sol, il n'arrivait plus à distinguer où commençait un coup et où s'arrêtait l'autre. Son dos le lançait affreusement et il avait l'impression d'être au bord de l'inconscience.

**« Cela suffit Tibérius! Ramène le moi. »** Exigea Tibérius, s'étant redressé légèrement sur le lit. Un air de franche supériorité était peint sur son visage. Il se prenait pour un Roi, se pensant en droit de faire ce que bon lui semblait, et Tom n'avait plus la force ni le courage de se défendre. Après tout, s'il obtempérait, il aurait la vie sauve et son instinct de survie lui soufflait que c'était la bonne marche à suivre. Il pourrait toujours régler ses comptes avec sa conscience plus tard, une fois enfermé dans sa cellule et que les ténèbres auraient enveloppé son être. Et puis après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais été intime avec un homme avant...ça serait peut-être plus simple.

Tibérius s'assit sur le rebord du lit, sa tunique retroussée sur sa taille, dévoilant un petit sexe épais et tout ridé. Il offrit un sourire encourageant à Tom et d'un signe de main l'invita à se mettre à genoux. Tom s'exécuta à contre cœur, et ferma les yeux alors qu'il s'affairait à satisfaire son maître. Il espérait se prouver si doué avec une fellation que Tibérius n'exigerait rien de plus de lui. Aussi il mettait dans ses gestes le plus d'ardeur et de volonté possible. Bien vite, il sentit les mains du Romain se poser sur son crâne pour lui imposer un rythme plus soutenu en lui soufflant tout un tas de mots gras et vulgaires qui l'auraient fait vomir si sa bouche n'était pas déjà occupée.

Se sachant à bout, ne pouvant plus en supporter beaucoup plus, il ajouta ses doigts pour caresser Tibérius et ainsi l'amener plus proche de la jouissance. Et bien vite, il sentit les cuisses du vieux se refermer contre son visage, l'étouffant presque, puis un liquide épais et amer envahir sa bouche. Tibérius ayant deviné son envie de se débarrasser du liquide de la honte en le crachant sur le sol, força son jeune esclave à reprendre son sexe en bouche et par là même, l'obligea à avaler.

**« C'est bien mon beau. »** Commença-t-il en laissant une de ses mains courir sur la joue de Tom. **« Je suis vraiment désolé mais nous allons devoir en rester là ce soir. Je suis fatigué. Marius a pompé toute mon énergie...un vrai petit diable celui-là. »** S'écria-t-il dans un sourire mélancolique. **« Je te ferai venir en premier demain, pour t'honorer comme il se doit. »** Lui dit-il pensant le rassurer.

Pourtant Tom n'avait qu'une envie partir, et pour ne plus jamais revenir. Le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Il n'en fit rien, prenant son temps pour se rhabiller. Il pensait que ça serait mal vu et ne voulait pas s'attirer une nouvelle salve de coups.

**« Va, laisse-moi maintenant! »** Exigea Tibérius dans un geste majestueux et Tom s'éloigna à pas rapides.

Bill avait assisté au spectacle sans en perdre une miette. Derrière le rideau rouge, il avait tout entendu. Tout. Des mots _doux_ de Tibérius, à ses menaces, en passant par les cris de douleur de Tom sous l'assaut du fouet, jusqu'à la jouissance du vieux...ça aurait pu le dégoûter s'il n'avait pas été témoin de ce genre de scène un nombre incalculable de fois par le passé.

Au début, il y avait un an de ça, ça n'avait pas été facile de livrer des hommes innocents au préfet. Mais les temps se faisaient durs en cette période de guerre, et la solde des gladiateurs n'était plus suffisante. Aussi un soir, au détour d'un bar quand il avait été approché par le gros hommes-entouré de ses gardes du corps-il s'était laissé entraîné dans cette infamie. Maintenant, c'était devenu un boulot comme un autre et il l'accomplissait sans flancher. De toute façon sa conscience était réduite en bouillie depuis bien longtemps. Il n'avait plus aucun compte à se rendre et ses nuits étaient paisibles.

L'épais tissu en velours s'écarta, dévoilant un Tom blanc comme un linge. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur le visage de Bill. Ses yeux étaient sûrs, bien que moins brillants, avec une pointe de défi. Il ne se montrerait pas faible devant Bill, lui qui l'avait envoyé dans la gueule du loup.

**« Alors, c'était bien ? »** Lui demanda le Romain, narquois. Tom devrait être anéantit, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues, et tomber à genoux pour lui demander de l'aide. Il voulait effacer cette fierté grecque qui transpirait chez l'esclave.

Tom, obstiné, ne lui répondit pas et attendit que Bill le ramène à sa cellule. Le silence qui retombait entre eux était lourd et pesant mais aucun des deux ne fit rien pour le briser. Qu'avaient-ils à se dire de toute façon ? Dire qu'il avait cru cet homme de son côté...qu'il avait été bien naïf ! Un romain restait un romain, pire ennemi du peuple Grec, et il n'aurait pas dû si facilement tomber dans le panneau.

Il s'en voulait tellement. D'être faible et d'être tombé si bas en si peu de temps. Il venait de déshonorer son peuple sur les centaines de génération à venir et ça, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Etait-il vraiment utile de vivre pour avoir à supporter ce si lourd fardeau qu'était la honte ? Peut-être pourrait-il se laisser dépérir ? Il ne savait pas s'il serait assez fort pour supporter le même manège jours après jours pendant un temps indéfini...

Il se glissa dans sa cellule, que Bill venait d'ouvrir et alla se placer à la fenêtre, jetant un regard avide à la lune. Il sourit faiblement et se tourna vers la porte quand il entendit le verrou se refermer.

**« Je ne pleurerai pas**_ -pas devant vous-_** si c'est ce à quoi vous vous attendez ! Je tiens à préserver la dignité qu'il me reste ! »** Déclara Tom d'une voix forte à Bill qui s'éloignait déjà.  
**« Nous verrons bien...ce soir Tibérius a été clément avec vous mais je ne donne pas cher de cette même dignité d'ici la fin de la semaine. »** Tonna Bill en revenant sur ses pas. Qu'il pouvait l'énerver ce petit con avec son arrogance. Personne ne pouvait rester de marbre face au traitement ignoble du vieux. Tom n'échapperait pas à la règle.

Il laissa derrière lui un Tom en rogne, aux poings serrés et à la mâchoire crispée. Mais plus que cette apparente rage qu'il ressentait, il était animé par une infinie tristesse. Il était seul au monde, au propre comme au figuré, et il se sentait tout petit dans cette cellule grise et sombre, seulement éclairée par les rayons faibles de la lune. Cette nuit là, la première qu'il passa entre les griffes du monstre, elle fut l'unique témoin de sa peine et de ses larmes silencieuses pudiquement versées.

Le sol en dalle n'était vraiment pas adéquat pour une nuit de sommeil, et lorsqu'il se réveilla, Tom sentit tous les muscles de son corps engourdis, et sa blessure à l'épaule le lançait affreusement. Le pansement sommaire que quelqu'un lui avait appliqué commençait à se décoller et une tâche de sang le souillait d'une couleur rouge vif, un peu effrayante.  
Son ventre gargouillait, sa tête lui tournait et il était pris de nausée. Tous les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, et il n'eut qu'à peine le temps de se lever en précipitation et de se diriger dans un coin de la pièce avant de vider le contenu de son estomac, lamentablement appuyé contre le mur froid.

**« On ne t'as pas appris la propreté, le Grec ? »** L'interpella la voix tant détestée de Bill. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver et souffla en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.  
**« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »** Demanda-t-il hargneusement.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Même mal en point, il voulait mettre un point d'honneur à prouver à Bill que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre et que son moral restait inchangé. Il n'était pas Grec pour rien, après tout.

**« Il faut que vous alliez faire votre toilette. Le préfet à de grands projets pour vous aujourd'hui. »  
« Et si je n'en n'ai pas envie ? »  
« Je vais vous en donner envie, moi. »** Menaça Bill, en attrapant le col du vêtement de Tom et en approchant son visage du sien de manière violente. Pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là, à faire sa forte tête. Ce n'était pas une option envisageable. **« Allez, venez ! »** Lui ordonna-t-il en le tirant de force par sa tunique, l'obligeant à se déplacer à genoux, avant qu'au bout de quelques pas, il puisse enfin se mettre debout.

Il suivit les pas de Bill le plus docilement possible. Mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait d'humeur un peu plus combative que la veille. Il voulait repousser ses limites. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait de toute façon ? L'issu serait la même : à la fin de la journée, il se retrouverait dans le lit du préfet, alors autant laisser échapper sa rage. Ca lui ferait toujours du bien.

**« C'est facile de me faire marcher au pas, quand je suis blessé ! »**

Il se retrouva plaquer contre un mur, et ferma les yeux de douleur sous le choc. Bill rapprocha son visage. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère et ses traits crispés.

**« Je te conseille de te la boucler le Grec, si tu ne veux pas recevoir une correction. »** Lui souffla-t-il en serrant les dents. Tom eut un petit sourire narquois, et ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche.  
**« Vous ne pouvez rien me faire...ça ne plairait pas trop à Tibérius n'est-ce pas ? »** Il avait vu juste, se dit-il en sentant la prise de Bill se relâcher autour de son cou.

Ils reprirent leur marche en silence, repassant par les mêmes endroits que la veille. Tom n'y prêtait même plus attention. Il se prélassait dans le sentiment de victoire qu'il venait de ressentir. Remettre Bill à sa place avait été jouissif. Il était peut-être le joujou du maître mais il avait visiblement l'ascendant sur le gladiateur. Il se promit ici, et là, que ce dernier deviendrait son défouloir quand la pression et la peine pèseraient trop lourd dans son cœur.

Dans la salle d'eau, il se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa dans l'eau en grimaçant. Les plaies de son dos étaient encore à vif, et la présence de savon dans le bain le brûlait grandement. Il essaya de ne rien laissait paraître, pour ne pas se montrer faible devant Bill, mais celui-ci renifla dédaigneusement en l'entendant émettre un faible gémissement.

**« On fait moins le malin maintenant, hein ? »** Le piqua-t-il d'une voix venimeuse. Il n'avait pas aimé la façon que Tom avait eu de rabaisser son caquet.  
**« Ne parlez donc pas de ce que vous ignorez ! »** Lui souffla Tom en pivotant sa tête pour le percevoir du coin de l'œil.

Il resta dans le bain un long, très long moment. Depuis son banc, Bill l'observait faire les bras croisés. Il le voyait se frotter vivement, s'attardant sur son ventre et ses bras, comme s'il essayait d'effacer quelque chose. Ils faisaient tous ça, après avoir été souillé par les doigts de Tibérius. C'était en général assez pitoyable à voir. Dans le cas de Tom, ça crevait le cœur. Il se montrait fort, faisait sa forte tête par fierté, et comme il le disait lui-même, par souci de dignité, mais il était autant touché que les autres, peut-être même plus. Il était de sang royal, et de plus, comme le Romain le savait, les Grecs étaient très attachés à leur patrie. Il devait avoir l'impression d'avoir trahi sa nation et ça le tuait probablement. Pour Bill, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, se transformant peu à peu en pantin et se laissant faire n'ayant plus aucune volonté aucune, et le vieux se lasserait de lui. Il le ferait tuer sans pitié, cherchant déjà son remplaçant, oubliant dans la seconde la peau bronzée du jeune Grec et la finesse de son corps .C'était bien dommage, se surprit à penser Bill, car le Grec était un bel homme. Vraiment.

Il le regarda sortir de l'eau, tremblant de froid, et s'enrouler dans une grande serviette blanche. Il avait l'air d'un enfant comme ça et un pincement se fit ressentir dans son cœur. Il balaya le sentiment inconnu d'un coup de tête et se leva, invectivant le blond pour qu'il se dépêche de s'habiller. Le préfet était impatient de revoir Tom. Bill ne manqua pas de noter le frissonnement qui parcouru l'échine de Tom. Il préféra retenir sa langue, s'empêchant de faire une remarque moqueuse. Le Grec avait eu raison : il ne savait pas ce que c'était, ce n'était pas à lui de parler.

Il le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre du Maître et une fois de plus fut le spectateur involontaire des jeux sexuels écœurants de Tibérius. Au jugé, il pouvait dire que le préfet avait passé un très bon moment et que Tom avait su se montrer divertissant à souhait. L'idée était assez déstabilisante mais il accueillait les soupirs de plaisir et les cris de jouissance avec froideur et impassibilité. Il avait l'habitude de toute façon. Il n'avait dû ciller que quelque fois, au début, quand tout ça était nouveau. Mais finalement, l'être humain s'habitue à tout, même aux pires horreur.

Il pouvait se permettre de penser cela, lui qui n'était que spectateur. Les acteurs principaux, ceux avec qui la distribution n'avait pas été clémente sombraient très rapidement sous les abominations qu'ils subissaient chaques jours, jusqu'à tomber au fond du gouffre pour ne plus jamais refaire surface.

Ce qui arriva malheureusement à Marius, une petite dizaine de jours après l'arrivée de Tom. Ca lui avait fait bizarre à Tom de voir le jeune homme s'affamer jour après jour. De l'entendre se réveiller chaque nuit en hurlant et en pleurant. Puis un matin, il l'avait vu se faire entraîner dans les couloirs par un Bill à la mine sombre et grave pour ne jamais revenir. Pendant trois jours, la cellule face à la sienne était restée désespérément vide. Ca avait été les trois jours les pires de toute son existence.

Par un miracle inespéré, il avait réussit à échapper à un acte sexuel complet au début de son séjour et jusqu'à la disparition de Marius. Chaque jour, il avait été voir le préfet et par instinct de survie, avait rivalisé d'imagination pour satisfaire les besoins de Tibérius sans avoir à lui offrir son corps encore vierge. Cette attitude ignoble lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau et souvent cela résultait en une dispute corsée entre lui et Bill. Plus il se sentait sale et honteux, plus il avait besoin d'attaquer le romain qu'il tenait en grande partie responsable de son malheur. Il le poussait à bout, toujours plus loin, jusqu'à ce que l'autre abandonne, au bord de l'implosion. Dans ces moments là, c'était lui le Maître. Il avait le pouvoir sur Bill et en profitait. Et la nuit, il pleurait, à l'abri des regards. Tout ce cirque commençait à peser sur son âme mais il avait réussit à conserver un caractère fort.

Ca avait changé à la mort de Marius. Le soir même, c'en était finit de lui. L'horreur avait happé la dernière once d'innocence qui l'habitait.  
A plat ventre sur le lit moelleux de Tibérius, entouré des draps en satin rouge puant la sueur, il avait caché ses larmes entre ses bras et étouffé sa douleur dans un oreiller. La douleur des coups de rein du vieux n'était rien comparée aux coups de poignard que son âme recevait à chaque va-et-vient. Il s'était sentit si mal qu'une fois que Tibérius en avait finit avec lui, partant prendre un bain dans sa salle de bain personnelle, il était resté couché, complètement prostré. Puis de toute façon, il avait trop mal pour bouger. Ses reins étaient réduits en bouillie, sa tête lui faisait mal et sa gorge était sèche. Pire encore, il avait mal à l'âme, au plus profond de son être. Il était souillé à vie.

C'était Bill qui était venu le récupérer, sur ordres du préfet. Etant habitué à ce genre de corvée et s'attendant à ce que Tom l'attaque, il avait immédiatement sortit la grosse artillerie.  
**« Dis donc, je t'ai entendu gémir. T'as aimé ça hein ? »**

Il agrippa un des bras de Tom et le força à se remettre debout, le rattrapant de justesse quand les jambes de celui-ci le lâchèrent sous la douleur. Il se baissa pour rattraper ses vêtements et les enfila, sans à aucun moment regarder Bill. Ses gestes étaient tremblants et un peu brouillons. Il ne prit pas la parole une seule fois, ignorant chaque pique que Bill lui lançait. Il était ailleurs, complètement déconnecté, encore abrutit par ce qui venait de lui arriver. C'était prévisible que Tibérius finisse par violer son corps, mais ça n'en restait pas moins insupportable.

Quand Bill ouvrit la porte de sa cellule, il alla sans plus attendre s'écrouler sur sa paillasse, tournant le dos au Romain. Bill resta un long moment à le fixer, une moue de désagrément déformant son si beau visage. Il se pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête. Ca y était, le Grec était aux portes de l'enfer. Il s'éloigna sans bruits, et cette nuit là, il parcourut les rues de Rome à la recherche du remplaçant de Marius.

Le lendemain matin Tom avait un nouveau compagnon. Un jeune garçon brun de quinze ans, qu'il ne prit jamais la peine de connaître.

Cela faisait cinq jours que Tom offrait son corps en pâtures à Tibérius. Seulement cinq jours...qui lui paraissaient avoir duré l'éternité. Ses journées se ressemblaient toutes. Il se levait de bonne heure, aux premiers rayons du soleil pour assister au magnifique spectacle qu'offrait la nature à cette heure là. Ensuite, il mangeait, Bill l'emmenait aux bains, et il allait voir le préfet. Dans ses moments de solitude, qui n'étaient pas assez nombreux, il se plongeait dans un mutisme sans fin, se perdant dans les confins de son cerveau. Il ne dormait pratiquement plus la nuit étant hanté par les évènements de la journée. Il voyait Tibérius partout, tout le temps, aucun moment de répit. Il ne prenait plus aucun plaisir à provoquer à Bill, ne lui répondant même plus quand celui-ci se montrait agressif. Il se contentait de regarder le sol, son visage fermé et ses yeux éteints.

D'ailleurs Bill avait toujours un petit nœud au ventre en allant chercher le Grec dans sa cellule pour l'emmener à Tibérius à présent. Ca faisait bizarre de voir un être si fort et fier, paraître si faible et vulnérable. Et il devait bien avouer que le caractère tout feu tout flamme du jeune homme lui avait bien plu. En général, personne n'osait répliquer face à lui, son charisme écrasant tout le monde, encore moins les esclaves du vieux. Tom n'avait fait qu'être stimulé par les sévisses qu'il subissait. Ca avait été rafraîchissant et désormais la verve du jeune homme lui manquait. Il aurait voulu rien qu'une fois qu'il laisse éclater sa rage et sa peine. Ca lui aurait fait du bien.

Lui qui s'était vanté de pouvoir dormir sur ses deux oreilles la nuit, ne pouvait plus en dire autant depuis que Tom n'était plus devenu que l'ombre de lui-même. Il se demandait souvent, si ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Qu'un de ces esclaves se rebelle, lui ouvre les yeux, et le fasse culpabiliser. Car c'est bien ce qu'il ressentait la nuit, allongé sur sa couche douillette. De la culpabilité.

Il glissa la clé dorée dans le gros verrou rouillé. Tom était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, le dos voûté et le regard perdu dans le lointain. Bill soupira profondément, comme pour se donner du courage et il se saisit d'un des bras de Tom pour le remettre sur pieds. Il se fit étrangement délicat. Il n'avait de toute façon pas besoin d'être dur puisque Tom n'opposait plus aucune résistance. Jamais. Il était devenu ce pantin qu'il avait prédit.

**« Allez le Grec, c'est l'heure. »** Lui souffla-t-il doucement, un peu à contre cœur, et Tom hocha lentement de la tête. Il n'arrivait même plus à employer ce ton si sarcastique qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à utiliser, avant, quand il s'adressait à Tom, en l'appelant le Grec. Ca avait été pour lui comme un moyen de le déshumaniser. Maintenant, c'était devenu comme un petit nom affectif.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la chambre du préfet, Bill sentit Tom se tendre et se raidir sous ses doigts. Il appliqua une légère pression sur le bras de Tom pour lui faire savoir sa présence. Son soutient aussi, peut-être. C'était dérisoire et inutile mais pour une fois qu'il avait un élan du cœur, il préférait ne pas le laisser passer.

**« Avez-vous de nouvelles de mon petit frère ? »** Demanda soudainement Tom alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant le rideau.  
Bill se trouva déstabilisé d'entendre sa voix. Ca faisait presque deux semaines. Elle était rauque et basse, troublante. Aussi, tellement surpris il ne réfléchit pas avant de répondre.  
**« Il est mort depuis peu de ses blessures. »  
« J'aimerais tellement être avec eux... »** Confia-t-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel, laissant un petit sourire mélancolique étirer ses lèvres délicates. Il écarta les deux pans du rideau et avant de s'engouffrer dans la gueule du loup, il se tourna légèrement vers Bill, les yeux étrangement brillants, la gorge serrée. **« Vous auriez dû me tuer quand vous en aviez l'occasion. »** Puis il disparut.

Pendant une heure, il était resté là, à écouter une fois de plus Tom se faire violer, dans un état second. Quelle était la marche à suivre, la bonne attitude à adopter ? Faire comme si et continuer à obéir aveuglément à Tibérius ou changer de vie ?

Il avait assez économisé depuis qu'il habitait sous le toit du préfet et pourrait peut-être essayé de reprendre une vie normale et honnête. Peut-être même changer de ville, de pays carrément...laisser derrière lui tout le mal et la noirceur qu'il avait aidé à créer. Il ne pensait franchement pas pouvoir continuer ce petit trafic pendant longtemps après le départ de Tom. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été changé. Tom sans le savoir, sans le vouloir, avait ouvert une brèche dans son cœur, y insinuant des sentiments humains. Et ça faisait mal ! Atrocement mal. De voir sous ses yeux, dépérir un jeune homme qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui pourtant aurait dû être promis à un brillant avenir. Celui de Roi. Il avait eu la carrure et le caractère. Il avait brisé et balayé tout cela en un instant et il n'en n'était pas fier.

Il reprit contact avec le présent en voyant le corps maigre et tremblant de Tom devant ses yeux. Un mince filet rouge s'écoulait à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il grimaça de révulsion. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de Tom et recula devant tant de tristesse. Il voyait bien que Tom faisait tout pour ne pas laisser sa peine déborder mais c'était trop dur, elle était trop étouffante. Pour la première fois, il vit de grosses larmes rouler sur ses joues creuses, laissant derrière elle un peu sillon humide. Ca lui fendit un cœur qu'il avait longtemps pensé atrophié et incapable de fonctionner correctement.

Sur l'instant, sa décision fut prise. Les larmes de Tom étaient la goutte de trop, décida-t-il en le ramenant dans sa cellule. C'était insoutenable, ça devait s'arrêter là.

**« Allez le Grec, va te reposer. »** Lui conseilla-t-il gentiment en faisant glisser sa main dans ses cheveux, sa main s'attardant sur la joue du jeune captif la cajolant un instant.

Tom se dégagea en regardant au sol et alla s'allonger. Son corps était parcouru de sanglots pitoyables et il ne pouvait plus les arrêter. Cette nuit, il laissait ressortir toute sa peine, se vidant au maximum. Il s'était montré moyen ce soir là dans le lit de Tibérius et avait peur des conséquences. C'était déjà arriver et la punition avait été terrible : cent coups de fouet.

Il était brisé en milliers de petits morceaux impossibles à recoller et savait sa fin toute proche. Bientôt son corps mou, sans vie, serait enterré six pieds sous terre, servant de repas à des dizaines de petites bestioles.

Le lendemain, à l'heure du bain, Bill y accompagna Tom le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, là n'était pas la question. Tom était vide et usé. Il lui faisait là un cadeau qu'il méritait. Son ticket vers la sortie, vers la liberté. Il risquait gros, mais c'était une façon pour lui de se racheter. D'éponger sa dette. Il espérait être à la hauteur.

A l'endroit où Tom avait l'habitude de se déshabiller se trouvait un tabouret, sur lequel reposait un poignard, les rayons du soleil se reflétant contre la lame aiguisé, la faisant briller de mille feux comme le plus précieux des trésors. Quand Tom releva la tête et qu'il la vit, il se sentit hypnotisé par l'objet, le poids dans son estomac s'estompant peu à peu le faisant se sentir pour la première fois depuis longtemps léger.

_Enfin..._

**« Je vais te laisser seul pour aujourd'hui le Grec, mais c'est une exception. Je ne te ferai pas le même cadeau deux fois. »** Lui dit Bill dans son dos, se dirigeant déjà vers la porte. Le sous-entendu était énorme et Tom le capta très bien.  
**« J-je m'appelle Tom. »** lui souffla-t-il en se tournant vers lui, sentant le besoin impérial d'enfin se présenter officiellement à Bill. Il sentait que c'était le bon moment. Sa gorge était nouée, et ses yeux plein de larmes. Un bonheur sans nom était en train de lui étreindre le cœur.  
Bill hocha la tête plusieurs fois, et lui sourit timidement **« Au revoir Tom. »** Et il ferma la porte.

Tom se déshabilla lentement et en silence. Il avait son temps désormais. Son regard ne lâcha pas une seule fois la lame qui d'ici quelques instants allait le délivrer de sa peine et sa souffrance. Il s'en saisit et alla se glisser dans l'eau, la déposant sur le rebord. Il prit la peine de se laver avec minutie. Une dernière fois. Comme un condamné mort qui savoure son dernier repas, lui savourait sa dernière toilette. Il voulait être présentable. Se présenter devant son père nettoyé de toute la saleté que son corps avait subit.

Puis, enfin, sa main attrapa à tâtons le poignard. Un instant, il le fit tourner entre ses doigts, le détaillant avec amour. Lentement, il fit glisser la lame sur la peau fine de son poignet gauche sans hésitation. Il réitéra son geste sur son poignet droit. La douleur était supportable, et peut-être même agréable, puisqu'elle était salvatrice. Il reposa sa tête contre le rebord du bassin, et ferma les yeux. Déjà sa tête lui tournait, ses membres s'engourdissaient et fourmillaient. Ca n'était plus qu'une question de secondes.

_Enfin, il était libre..._

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres, une larme glissa sur son visage et il glissa sous l'eau, s'éteignant à jamais, avec comme dernière image imprimée derrière ses paupières closes, celle de Bill. Celle de la toute première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il était si beau, il l'avait pris pour une créature envoyée par les Dieux. Et finalement, il se dit que c'était peut-être vrai..._l'Ange de la mort_ qui après l'y avoir jeté, le délivrait enfin des griffes aiguisées du démon.

F.I.N


End file.
